


Blood Price

by AngstOfDestiny



Series: Of Arrows and Daggers [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: But I have no idea what I should add, But the children are safe, But then dalish elves aren't exactly the cuddliest type, I probably should write much more here, I suck at tagging, It's rather drastic, Kind of angsty, M/M, Mahariel is being unpleasant, Someone is going to hate me for that, This thing should be probably heavily tagged, Tragic end of Sabrae clan, Zevran is so doting that he might even seem slightly ooc, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstOfDestiny/pseuds/AngstOfDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavaris Mahariel learns about his clan's death and doesn't take it well. Things get ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Price

**Author's Note:**

> Initially it was supposed to be completely different story. A little bit of hurt/comfort, with doting Zevran and fluffy ending. But Tavaris, being a willful savage he is, tossed my ideas out of the window... And suddenly the story turned to be much darker than I intended. So if you don't like reading of deaths of main characters or if you like Merrill and don't want to see her hurt... Well, don't read it. It's dark and Tavaris isn't the nicest guy here. Even if he has some Good-Guy-Tav moments towards the end. 
> 
> But hey, Velanna was worse. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are my own.

Tavaris feigned a blow, making Zevran dodge, but the assassin wasn’t going to be fooled for long. With a swift kick he toppled the ranger to the ground, launching with his knives after him, to pin him in place. The dalish hunter caught him however by the ankle, sending Zevran sprawling to the ground. He throw himself at the taller elf and so they tumbled through the dirt of the courtyard until one of Zevran’s blades found itself pressed to the hunter’s larynx, while one of Tav’s knives prickled him unpleasantly under ribs. He laughed and kissed his lover soundly, throwing the weapon to the side.

“You’re getting better at that, _amor_ ”, he praised. “Note, however, that if we were wearing our armor, we couldn’t really call it a tie.”

“We aren’t”, the Warden answered smugly, raising from the ground and offering Zevran a hand. “And it’s a pity that I cannot offer you the same recognition. Your archery is still dreadful, _ma’lathin._ ”

Nathaniel laughed loudly.

“You’re exaggerating, Commander. Zevran’s archery skills are quite passable, it’s just you who have unrealizable expectactions.”

“I don’t expect him to do anything that I can’t do”, the Dalish elf protested. “I would hardly call that unrealizable.”

“If I didn’t like you, I’d call templars to investigate what kind of abnomination are you to do things you do with the bow”, the human Warden joked. “I consider myself a pretty good archer, but things you do are completely unreal. You cannot expect others to do the same.”

“I expect you…” They never learned what Tavaris expected, since they were interrupted by stable-hand Timmy, who emerged from the direction of stables with a wide smile.

“A courier from Kirkwall, Lord Commander!” He shouted in their direction and Tavaris grinned widely.

“Must be the Keeper writing”, he exclaimed excitedly, his grey eyes shining. “Come, Zevran. I wonder what name did Talisa and Dorren choose for the kid. Oh, and if the halla are well, you remember, they had problems lately.”

Zevran wasn’t as interested in stories from the dalish camp, but Tavaris loved these letters and the assassin couldn’t pass on the pleasure of watching him read, so he let his husband drag him towards the stables, listening with an amusement to the animated chatter.

“We must visit them soon, _lath_ ”, the Warden decided as they reached the stables. “We haven’t seen them since we came back from Antiva, that’s been already three years!”

“Whenever you wish, _amor_ ”, Zevran agreed with a smile. During his time with Tavaris he learned that the dalish familial ties went beyond anything Zevran saw anywhere else. And while he knew that Tav would chose him over the clan any given day, he knew also that he missed them dearly. Zevran could bear to stay in forest for a while if it was going to make his love happy.

The courier looked at them slightly surprised. Zevran didn’t recognize him, he must have been in Vigil’s Keep for the first time, but the dalish Warden-Commander was notorious, so the human knew immediately who the elves were.

“Lord Commander!” He bowed, sacks in one hand. “I was just going to pass the letter to servants.”

Tavaris smiled brillantly.

“Don’t bother, just give it to me.” He demanded and turned to the stable-hand. “Timothy, go to mistress Dana and tell her that this good man needs a dinner and a place to sleep.”

“Yes, my lord!”

The courier fumbled with his bagagge and finally produced the letter. Zevran’s brow furrowed. It wasn’t the paper that Keeper Marethari made, slightly greenish and soft. This paper was brownish and stiff, and the message was tucked in an actual envelope, not rolled and sealed like the Keeper used to do. Something was off.

Tavaris didn’t notice it yet, tearing into the envelope with enthusiasm, too thrilled to wait until they leave the yard. He opened the letter and started to read, walking towards the entrance to the keep. As he scanned the first lines of text, his face fell suddenly. It was a stark contrast to his previous excitement, and Zevran looked at him alarmed.

“ _Amor_ , what’s wrong?”

“It’s… It’s impossible”, Tavaris choked, his dalish accent thick as always when he was extremely upset. “It cannot be!”

That wasn’t an answer Zevran was expecting, so he put a hand on his husband’s shoulder and squeezed slightly.

“Tavaris, _amor_ , what happened?” He repeated patiently. What he didn’t expect was Tavaris crumbling onto the ground, as if someone cut his hamstrings and wailing loudly. People were looking… and it was hard to blame them. Tavaris was temperamental man and they were used to him both angry and insanely happy. This? This was new.

Zevran snatched crumpled letter from his lover’s hand and scanned the content quickly.

“ _Lord Warden-Commander_ ”, the message said. “ _This letter should be penned by Merrill, but as the poor thing barely sleeps and eats I took this burden upon myself. It became my sad obligation to inform you that as a result of unforgivable mistake clan Sabrae is no more._

_Keeper Marethari gave her life to keep Merrill safe despite her errors, but your compatriots didn’t want to respect her noble sacrifice. They demanded Merrill’s blood and while I recognize foolishness of her pursuits that led to this unfortunate ending, I couldn’t allow them to lynch her. She’s a friend._

_We took the children to the alienage and placed them under the care of local families. While I understand it’s not a fate a Dalish could wish for, they are safe and feed. That’s all I could do to make things a little bit better._

_Please, don’t hate Merrill. She thinks the world of you and misses you dearly. And now she hates herself more than anyone could ever be able._

_Sarah Hawke.”_

Zevran crushed the note in his fist, kneeling at his husband’s side.

“Let’s get you inside, love”, he whispered, wrapping his arms around the lithe form of his partner, who was still wailing like his very soul was being torn away from him. In a matter of speaking, it was, the assassin suspected.

It seemed that the Warden-Commander was now incapable of standing on his own feet, so Zevran sighed and gathered him in his arms, bridal style, huffing quietly. Tavaris was much heavier than his diminutive form would suggest, and now, being completely inert, he seemed to weight even more.

“They killed them. They killed them all.” Tavaris wept, clutching to Zevran desperately. “Marethari, Ashalle, Fenarel, Ilen, Paivel, Radha, Talisa, Dorren… They are all dead.”

The assassin didn’t know what he could say to make it better (probably nothing), so he just quickly walked towards the keep, not relishing the thought of carrying Tavaris up the stairs to their rooms.

“They are all dead, Zevran. All dead.”

Tav’s long braid dragged behind them in dirt and the assassin wanted to pick it up, but with his hands full he couldn’t really do anything.

“I know, _amor_ ”, he said quietly, kissing tenderly his husband’s brow. “I know.”

“Lord Zevran?” Tavaris’ wailing lured mistress Dana out of the kitchen. She stood near the entrance to the keep, with uncharacteristically shocked expression. “What happened? Can I do anything for Lord Commander?”

“Send food and wine upstairs, please”, Zevran asked, grateful that she appeared. “Lot’s of wine. He’s going to need it.”

“Of course. Anything else?”

The assassin shook his head.

“I’ll send a word if we’re going to need anything else. Thank you.”

“Of course, my lord.” She turned around with loud swish of skirts and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Tavaris was still weeping loudly in his arms, so Zevran hurried upstairs. There was no reason for people to gawk at his husband’s breakdown. They’re going to have a topic for gossip for the next year already.

Two floors and a narrow staircase later he finally reached their rooms.

“I’m going to put you down, _amor_ ”, he whispered in blond hair. “I need to open the door.”

Tavaris didn’t gave any signal that he heard, crying in the earnest, so Zevran placed him carefully on the floor, wrapping his arm around him firmly, so he wouldn’t fall.

“We’re just few steps from the bed, _amor”_ , he crooned. _Braska_ , all this years and he had no idea he even could _croon._ “You think you can walk for me?” He opened the door and waited patiently for the response. The hunter shook his head, swallowing tears. Zevran sighed inwardly and picked him once again, holding close to his chest. His arms were dying, but he couldn’t really leave Tav there, could he?

He placed his husband carefully on their bed and sat beside him, stroking gently his hair.

“You need anything, _amor?_ ” He asked, unsure how to proceed. His heart was breaking when he saw the man he loved so devastated, but he wasn’t good in giving comfort. His first impulse was to make crazy love to him, in hope that he would forget all his worries, but somehow he felt that it wasn’t the best way to solve this problem.

It was a while before Tavaris answered, voice thick with tears.

“Hold me, please”, he choked out. It wasn’t easy, as he was already curled into a ball, but Zevran obliged, wrapping his arms around the shaking form.

“You know I love you?” He asked, kissing the younger’s elf eyes. “And I’ll be always with you?”

“Don’t die on me”, Tavaris sobbed, clinging to him for dear life. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t”, Zevran promised, continuing to pepper soft kisses on the tear-streaked face. “I love my life with you too much to plan on dying.”

“I’m the last one, Zevran. They are all dead.” The new wave of sobs wrecked lean body and the assassin felt his heart clench at the sight.

“What about Merrill?” He asked carefully.

“What about her? It’s all her fault, cursed witch.” Tavaris exclaimed, swallowing tears. “I bet it was about the damned _eluvian_. Duncan destroyed it for a reason. The Keeper told her to leave it alone. I told her to leave it alone. But she couldn’t, could she? It’s her fault they’re dead. All her fault.”

He pressed his face into Zevran’s arm, so the assassin embraced him, caressing his head and back. They laid like that for a longer while, Tav’s sobs slowly getting quieter.

“I want her dead, _lath_.” He whispered after some time. Zevran was surprised; in fact he thought that Tavaris had fallen asleep.

“I will make that happen, _amor_.” He promised. That was easy enough. It was exactly the kind of wish he was raised to fulfill, after all. “I will leave tomorrow morning, if you want. It will take me two weeks to get to Kirkwall, about a week to do the deed, I suppose. I’ll be back in little over the month and Merrill will be dead.” He kissed the golden head. “For you it’s free of charge”, he joked.

Tavaris sniffed loudly.

“We’re going together. It’s too personal.”

“Whatever you wish, _amor_. I want to see you smiling again.”

“Not going to happen anytime soon, I’m sorry, _lath_.”

Zevran sighed, hugging Tavaris closer.  
“I know, I get it. But I’m going to do anything possible to make you feel better.” He gently tugged at Tav’s chin to look him in the eye. “You know, you can ask me anything, _amor_?”

Tavaris sighed, kissing him softly on the lips.

“I know. And I love you for it even more.”

There was knocking on the door, so Zevran stood up, kissing Tav’s brow and went to open the door. The serving girl was there, with a tray laden with fruits, cold meats, cheeses and three bottles of wine. The assassin nodded, taking the heavy tray from her.

“Thank you. Please tell everybody that we’re not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, my lord”, she curtsied and run away quickly, surely having already three more assignments from Mistress Dana.

“Wine, _amor_?” He asked, turning around to see Tavaris, sitting up, with one of Zevran’s knives in hand. “ _Amor?_ ” He repeated hesitantly. Tav’s eyes were puffy and red but shone with a grim determination when he looked at the blade. Finally, with one swift move, he grabbed his impressive braid and cut it neatly near the skull. The much shorter hair spilled around his face giving him an unfamiliar look.

“Oh.” Zevran was going to miss the hair. “You could have called a barber. It’s going to be pain in the ass to keep it out of your eyes. And it looks truly terrible.”

The dark look was the only answer he recieved, as the hunter wraped the long braid around his hand several times and threw it into the fireplace. The unpleasant smell of burned hair filled the air.

“It’s a mourning tradition. _Vir Banal’ras_ ”, he explained finally, looking at his burning braid. Zevran sighed and finally set the tray down, hurrying to Tavaris’ side.

“I’m sorry I’m not better at that”, he said wrapping his arms around his beloved, and kissing his brow tenderly. “But just tell me if I can do anything. I’ll do absolutely anything for you.”

“I know.” Tavaris relaxed into his embrace, burying his face in Zevran’s shoulder. “I’m going to need you to inform the rest that we’re leaving. I can’t face them right now. As usual, Nate is in charge when we’re going to be away. And we need to pack. And you said something about the wine?”

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They packed swiftly, Tavaris calm and efficient for the most time, but every once in a while he would drop anything he held, curl into himself and have another attack of uncontrollable sobbing. Zevran was trying his hardest to be there for him every time, holding him through these fits and whispering sweet nothings into shorn hair until he calmed. When they finished packing, Tavaris turned to wine, but while drinking he slowly examined his weapons (like they could be in anything but  a pristine condition with the amount of care they dedicated them daily). Zevran cut a sheet of antivian leather he planned to order new gloves from and made a woven headband for his husband.

They left before dawn.

 

Two weeks later they arrived in Kirkwall. Tavaris looked like a ghost, pale and with deep shadows under his eyes. He insisted they took a ship even though he knew perfectly well that he wasn’t build to withstand the rigors of sea travels. He spend whole two weeks below the deck, puking.

Now Zevran couldn’t imagine him fighting with anyone, he looked so exhausted, so he tried to convince his husband to get some sleep before they went to find Merrill. Tavaris was stubborn though, agreeing only to leave the unnecessary bags in the inn. Zevran was beginning to worry. Merrill wasn’t an opponent he would have problem with; he was aware that she was a rather talented mage, but the magebane on his blades would rectify it easily. As exhausted as Tavaris was, however, he would be a liability rather than any help. That could end ugly.

“Please, _amor_ , you’re barely standing up”, he pleaded once again, tugging the lose strands of hair behind Tav’s delicate ear. “Sleep for a few hours. We’ll go as soon as you wake up.”

He didn’t add that the sensible thing would be to scout her house for a few days, determine her patterns and then chose the most propitious moment to attack. He just wanted his husband not to collapse in the most inconvinient moment.

“No, _ma’lathin_ ”, Tavaris repeated stubbornly. “We’re going there now.”

“At least take the bow”, Zevran asked with resignation. “You are in no shape for a close combat.”

Tav’s jaw stiffened.

“It’s very close and personal. The bow isn’t appropriate.”

“I’m half of the mind to bind you to bed until you get some rest, _amor_ ”, the assassin sighed quietly. “And imagine, how bad you must look if I want to bind you and don’t even use it as an excuse to ravish that delicious body of yours.”

Tavaris shot him an unamused look.

“Forget about any ravishing. We won’t have sex until Merrill dies. That’s the way of _Vir Banal’ras._ ”

Zevran catalogued that unpleasant bit of information for later, wincing slightly. Still, right now he just wanted Tavaris to sleep. And, besides, that won’t be a problem for long.

“Duly noted. Now please, go to sleep.”

“You can sleep, _lath._ I’m going to Merrill.”

Zevran sighed, defeated, and kissed Tav’s brow.

“I won’t let you go alone, love. Still I believe you are being foolish.”

“Duly noted. Now, can we leave?”

 

They made their way through the streets of Kirkwall relatively quickly, getting lost only twice, which Zevran considered to be rather a feat, considering the circumstances and the fact that neither of them knew the city very well. As they reached Merrill’s door, Tavaris sighed loudly, hesitating.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to”, Zevran told him gently. “I can do the deed, if you wish. You don’t even have to look at her. Or you can let her go. That’s for you to decide.”

The younger elf sighed again, shaking his head.

“No, she has to die. And I need to be there. It’s just… She used to be like a sister to me. We grew up together. She probably even knew about my crush on Tamlen. How did things get so messed up?” His arms shook slightly, so Zevran embraced him quickly, offering quiet comfort when the Dalish elf cried soundlessly.

“I’m here for you”, he whispered quietly into his husband’s hair. “And I will always be.”

After a while Tavaris calmed down and moved away from Zevran, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“Thank you. I’m fine. Let’s go.”

He opened the door (unlocked, as always) and entered the small flat with a determined expression. There were voices coming from the second room as they entered. That was something they didn’t really account for, hoping she would be alone, as usual.

The short, dark haired human woman entered the room, obviously checking why the door opened. She took in their appearances and after a few seconds she smiled with recognition.

“Zevran! And you must be Mahariel”, she said to Tavaris. “I’m Sarah Hawke.”

“We came for Merrill”, Tavaris answered curtly, eyes flicking to the entrance to the second room. The Dalish woman appeared, a tentative smile emerging on her face, followed by tall, blond human in feathered robe. The man looked at them with surprise.

“Brother!” She exclaimed, running towards Tav, and at the same moment the blond man uttered in shock:

“Commander?”

Tavaris, immediately concentrated on Merrill, hissed and dodged her outstretched arms.

“Don’t you dare call me that, _harellan”_ , he drawled through clenched teeth. The dalish mage paled, looking at the man carefully.

“Tavaris, your hair…”

“It’s _Vir Banal’ras, harellan”_ , he answered, making Merrill burst into tears. Zevran was watching the exchange uneasily, knowing that he was losing most of the meaning in this discussion. Judging by the faces of humans, he wasn’t the only one.

“ _Ir abelas,_ Tavaris, _ir abelas!_ ” Merrill cried, hiding her face in her hands. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“It was this _harel eluvian_ , wasn’t it?” The hunter demanded, shoving the woman roughly. “You couldn’t leave it alone. Not when Keeper told you, not when I told you… You just had to meddle with things you couldn’t understand, _shinnan’asha_.” His handsome face was contorted in rage in a way Zevran never saw before, as he spat the last insult (for there was no doubt that it was an insult, given his tone).

“Stop it!” Hawke protested, as Merrill curled into herself, weeping loudly. She shoved herself between the elves, making Tavaris glower at her. Given the difference in their height it could be almost funny, were it not for the sheer amount of hate in elf’s glare. “I understand you’re grieving, but she is too. She made a mistake and she’s already suffering for it.”

“Don’t interrupt, _shem_ ”, Tavaris drawled, scowling at her. “Or I’ll remember that you too have the blood of my kin on your hands.”

“No!” Merrill cried, shoving Hawke out of the way with a surprising determination. “Sarah is innocent! It’s me you want!”

The human was stubborn though.

“I didn’t let the rest of your clan lynch her, do you think I’m going to stand and watch as you hurt her?”

“I killed an _archdemon_ , _shem_. Do you think I’m scared of you?”

“I strongly suggest you stand back, Hawke”, Zevran smiled unpleasantly. “It doesn’t have to get messier than it has to be.”

“Anders!” The woman turned to the mage, who was watching the whole exchange in silence. “Are you going to let him treat her this way?”

Anders shook his head.

“Don’t make me choose, Hawke. I won’t. And as much as it pains me to say that, I believe that the Commander is in his rights to seek justice for what happened.”

“Don’t you start with the justice now!” Hawke exclaimed. “Merrill is our friend.”

“The Commander is my friend too. And Justice’s. I’m sorry, Hawke, I can’t.”

“Get. Out. Of. The. Way. _Shem_ ”, Tavaris drawled, knives appearing in his hands in a flash. Zevran felt a pang of pride at the sight: when they met for the first time his Warden was much clumsier with the blades. Hawke involuntarily stepped back a little when the blade met her throat.

“No!” Merrill has fallen to her knees, grabbing Tavaris’ thighs. “Tavaris, I beg you. Kill me, but leave my friends alone.”

“Kill you?” Hawke protested, trying to shield the mage with her body again. “Absolutely not! I won’t allow it.”

Zevran sprang into action, grabbing human woman’s arm, and dragging her away from Merril. She was a bit stronger than him, warrior after all, but in her surprise he managed to haul her to the corner of the room. When she started to struggle, he pressed one of his own blades to her bare throat.  
“You really don’t want it to break your skin, _belleza_ ”, he whispered against her ear in a warning. Hawke stiffened, knowing by his reputation, what substances he could have on his weapons.

She wouldn’t hurt much from the magebane his daggers were coated with, but that was something she didn’t need to know.

“I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if you hurt her”, the warrior drawled through her clenched teeth and Zevran smiled coldly.

“Feel invited to the Vigil’s Keep. I can assure you, we won’t hide.”

“Sarah, please, don’t make it worse”, Anders begged.

In the meantime Tavaris hauled sobbing Merrill up, holding her head by a fistful of hair. The dalish mage cried, but offered no resistance.

“ _Halam sahlin,_ Merrill”, he said coldly, placing his knife against her throat.

“Wait!” Cried Hawke, trying not to trash in the assassin’s hard embrace. “Mahariel, I know you’re upset, but it doesn’t have to end like that. Let’s sit and talk like civilized people.”

The Dalish elf looked up at the human with a hard expression. Anders tsked quietly, looking like he wished he was anywhere but here at the moment.

“Are you suggesting that the ways of my people are uncivilized, _shem?”_ He asked with deceiving calmness.

“Word of advice: don’t even try to suggest that”, Zevran whispered against the dark hair. Hawke swallowed loudly.

“I’m suggesting that there must be a better solution that running around and killing your own family!” Tavaris’ eyes darkened.

“Have you suggested it to her, before you slaughtered my clan?” He asked, his voice dangerously low.

“We were just defending ourselves”, Hawke begged.

“And that’s why I’m only after this _harellan_ ”, Tavaris explained calmly, his hand stil entangled in Merril’s hair.

“Please, there must be another way! She had learned her lesson!”

“And what do I care about her lessons? Will the children you made into orphans get their parents back? Will I see my loved ones again? Just because she learned her lesson?” Tavaris sneered.

“But she can’t do anything for you or for the children if she’s dead”, Hawke reasoned. “Let her atone for what she’s done.”

“That’s of no use, Sarah”, Merrill sobbed, raising her eyes at the human. “He invoked _Vir Banal’ras_ and he had right to do it. It’s now his sacred duty to make me pay the blood price for our clan. He won’t stop until I’m dead.”

Hawke trashed in Zevran’s arms, and the assassin pressed the blade tighter to her skin.

“Ah, ah, _belleza._ You’re going to let this beautiful man do what he has to do and you’re not going to interfere. She really broke his heart, you know.”

“Merrill, don’t let him! Fight him! Anders, I’m begging you, do something!”

The human mage opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly his eyes flashed blue.

“NO. WE’RE NOT GOING TO INTERRUPT AN ACT OF JUSTICE”, boomed an ethereal voice. Tavaris jumped, letting go of Merril’s hair.

“Ju.. Justice?” He stuttered, looking at the mage wide-eyed. Zevran felt his own eyes widen impossibly. Was the mage an abomination?

“GREETINGS, COMMANDER”

“What are you doing in Anders?” Tavaris asked, furrowing his brow. “I thought you were going back into Fade.”

“THERE WERE… COMPLICATIONS. AND ANDERS’ MISSION IS JUST. BUT DON’T TROUBLE YOURSELF WITH US. YOU HAVE OTHER CONCERNS.”

Zevran felt his jaw go slack. He knew, of course, that when he was in Antiva, Tavaris had a spirit of Justice possessing a dead body within his ranks. He certainly wasn’t expecting _this_.

Anders’ eyes flashed back to their normal, brown colour. The mage looked uneasily at Hawke.

“I’m sorry, Sarah. Justice feels very strongly about Commander’s rights here.”

Merrill didn’t move a inch during the weird exchange even though she was free at the moment. She simply kneeled at Tav’s feet, weeping incessantly. Zevran was starting to feel for the girl, even though he knew she wounded his husband deeply. Something must have broken in Tavaris too, because when he raised her head again, it was much more tender gesture.

“You know why I have to do this, right?” He asked, tracing his thumb along her jaw.

“Yes, Tav, I understand”, she sobbed, looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Know it brings me no pleasure.”

And then he drove his knife into her jugular vein, embracing her head with the free hand. He stood there, sobbing, holding her as the life was leaving her, not letting go until the flow of blood slowed and stopped, telling them she was finally dead.

It was oddly anticlimactic. Or maybe it was just because Zevran was so used to death and in fact it was a deep and moving moment.

The body fell with a loud thud to the floor, and Tavaris followed, falling to his knees and hiding his face in his hands. Zevran let Hawke go, intent on going to his beloved and offering him comfort, but the human beat him to the body. She wrapped her arms about still corpse, looking at Tavaris with hate.

“You monster! She wasn’t even defending herself!”

“Of course she wasn’t. If it was me in her place I would have taken my own life long ago”, the Warden answered stiffly.

“She tried”, Hawke sobbed, hugging the dead woman close. “She tried, so we kept watch over her, so she wouldn’t do it again, and she seemed to get better and then you came…”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry”, Tavaris said quietly. “But the blood price had to be paid.”

“Why?” Hawke choked out, clinging to Merrill’s body like it could bring her back. Tav’s back straightened as he looked at the woman with a hard to read expression.

“Because we’re Dalish and this is the dalish way.”

Hawke looked at him like she wanted to say something, but then buried her face in Merrill’s hair, sobbing quietly. Anders coughed, catching attention of the both elves.

“I believe you should go, Commander”, he suggested quietly. “I… I’ll tell her later about Velanna. Maybe she’ll see you were quite… reasonable.”

“Thank you, Anders.” Tavaris raised to his feet and Zevran unbuckled his own cape, offering it to his husband to cover his bloodstained clothes. “You know… There’s a place for you at Vigil’s Keep for as long as I am the Commander.”

The mage gave him a strained smile.

“Thank you, Commander. But… I have work to do here. And... “ His eyes flicked to crying Hawke. “Other reasons to stay.”

The dalish elf nodded seriously.

“I understand. But my offer stands, if you ever find yourself in a need of a safe haven. You are still one of my Wardens. I even send some falsified paperwork to Weissenhaupt to keep it this way. Straighten things after you run away.”

Anders’ eyes flashed with hope.

“So I’m not going to be dragged to some obscure Warden keep for insubordination?”

Tavaris shook his head slightly.

“As far as everyone interested is concerned you travel on my behalf and report to me regularly. I can even give you a written confirmation of this fact to flaunt in the front of templars. Just… don’t do anything stupid.”

“You have my word on it, Commander.”

 

Much later this day, the two elves lied in a luxury bed of a Hightown inn in which they were staying. It took them much longer to get there than Zevran would like: even though he was exhausted, Tavaris insisted on seeing the clan’s children and without Hawke’s help finding them was a chore. They probably wouldn’t even manage to find them, being outsiders in the alienage, were it not for sheer luck: one of the kids saw them while running some errands and flung herself at Tav, crying. After this display local elves warmed to them considerably and they spent several hours with children. The reactions of the adults to Merrill’s death were mixed, but no one reacted with a hostility Zevran expected. Apparently the mage didn’t make many friends during her stay here, and Tav’s position as the last member of the slaughtered clan seemed to gather enough sympathy to overcome the bad impression he made as he left the late mage’s home in blood-stained clothes.

Now the small elf was wrapped safely in Zevran’s arms and the assassin nuzzled his shorn hair with affection.

“Are you feeling better now, _amor_?” He asked quietly, placing a soft kiss at the tip of Tav’s ear. The hunter sighed loudly.

“Not really, _ma’lathin._ I don’t think I’m going to feel better soon. But at least I can grieve in peace now. And Merrill...” His voice cracked a little.

“What about her, _amor?_ ”

“Now I can try to remember her as a sister she was, instead of hating her. I hope she finds peace.”

“I hope _you_ ’ll find peace, my beautiful savage.”

“That too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few words about dalish traditions.  
> Vir Banal'ras, as I see it, is a vengeance tradition of the Dalish. When an elf decides to pursue it, does something to change their appearance (usually cuts their hair). Since this moment until the death of the guilty party the Dalish ceases all activities that don't lead to it and aren't absolutely necessary to survive. Tavaris is a bit pushing it, drinking before they left for Kirkwall, but he is hurting so much he doesn't really think straight. 
> 
> I also had to make up some elvish - I tried hard to avoid it, but unfortunately there weren't enough canon insults for my purposes. So 'shinnan’asha' is supposed to mean "foolish woman" and is entirely made by me. ('Shinnan' part, anyway. 'Asha' means 'woman').
> 
> You can find me at elwenka.tumblr.com


End file.
